


Every end is a new beginning

by Imappy13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Living life to fullest, Slow Burn, They are dumb as always, a little dark maybe but it's mostly humorous, not sad ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imappy13/pseuds/Imappy13
Summary: Hope mikaelson and Josie saltzman, two heartbroken and suicidal people, find each other just as they are about to end their lives. The duo then decide to live life to the fullest until New Year's Day.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Original Mikaelson Character(s), Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 11
Kudos: 60





	1. THE BRIDGE

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it.  
> Please ignore the grammatical mistakes.

Hope mikaelson is the head of the mikaelson company based in LA. It is one of the top companies in America and it usually earns a lot of profits all year. Hope is 22 years old and has recently won the youngest businesswoman of the year award. Mikaelson family was proud of her. She never disappoints her family. Even though she was young and successful there was a big hole in her life. Her parents were divorced when she was 8 years old. But They continued to fight with each other even after their divorce. She wanted love from both of her parents but seeing them fighting all the time affected her adversely. On seeing hope's gloomy condition her aunt Freya and Rebekah along with her uncle Elijah and Kol decided to keep her away from them for her brighter future. They send her to school, took care of her needs, and did the best they could do for her. She used to live with her aunt Freya in LA until 3 years back when she moved to New Orleans leaving hope behind. Hope started her own company under her family name in LA a few years ago. Hope had never talked to any of her parents since she left with her aunt and no one forced her to do so. Initially, she used to miss her parents a lot but as time passed by she stopped caring about them and moved on. So now hope was all alone again living by herself. 

9th DECEMBER 

It is around midnight in LA. A cool breeze is blowing and it's perfect weather to party or celebrate new beginnings. But there stands mikaelson hier standing in front of the edge of 6th street viaduct bridge staring at the dark sky ahead of her. Her head is blank as if her brain has stopped working. Her body is numb as if her heart has stopped pumping blood. She felt empty inside as if her soul had left her body. The only thing she wants to do is jump off the bridge and end her miserable life to find peace. But she is not sure that she will be able to find peace. Her face was emotionless and red with cold. She wondered how much time she would take to die/drown in this cold water. She collected her thoughts and took a step to stand on the edge of the bridge. As she was standing there her phone started ringing in her pocket. Her family was continuously calling her as she had not returned home for the past 2 days. Although she lived alone her family constantly used to keep a check on her and now they are even more worried about her in her bad time. She didn't even look at her phone to see who was calling and threw it into the ocean. 

"I can do this and I am going to do this " hope whispered to herself. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she doesn't even notice a figure sitting beside her on the edge of the bridge swinging her legs back and forth with a bottle of beer in her hand noticing her every step. 

Hope closed her eyes to listen to the voices whispering in her head and was about to take a step forward .

"Should I push you?" the other asked casually. Hope was so startled at the question that a scream came out of her mouth. She stared at the drunk girl sitting beside her for a moment who was laughing at her .

"What are you looking at? You are just standing there for the past 10 minutes. " the brunette said to hope as if she stated a fact. Hope was about to speak when the other girl said "Actually no I won't do it because then it would be a murder No... No...No... please continue. .. jump, come on jump". Hope looked away and continued to do what she was doing. She stood there for a moment. She wiped her sweaty face with one of her sleeves.' I am sweating in such cold weather wow' she thought. Then she was about to take a step when a voice interrupted her again. " you know what whenever you want to do something like this you should never think just do it " then she demonstrated jumping with her hand waving from up to down and then she brought her hand to her throat moving from left to right and then brought her tongue while tilting her neck.

Hope was now irritated by the interruptions of the other girl. "Are you a suicide consultant? " hope asked with an irritated bitchy voice. 

"Its common sense man " the other girl replied with an obviously look and turned her head in a different direction so that the shorter girl can continue.

Hope again focused on jumping ignoring all sounds around her. Soon all the sounds blurred around her ear. "When I drink, I talk a lot " other girl said while giggling. "Actually I am quite in real life, Like really quite " she said while laughing as her palm reached to her face to cover it. " oh it is real life isn't it?" Brunette said gasping with a wide mouth she started laughing so hard that she almost lost her balance and was about to fall. Hope closed her eyes in frustration. "Sorry.. sorry.. concentrate shush.. shush.. quite" the other girl said with a gesture of locking her lips and throwing the key away. 

Hope continues only to get interrupted for fourth time and sighs ." when I was little I don't like to eat medicine so my mom used to say to me close your eyes count till 3 and just gulp it down " as brunette say this they share a glance ." So try that" drunk girl stated clearing Hope's confusion. Then she waited for a moment before standing up balancing herself on the edge of bridge saying "okay so I am also done now let's just do it " as she said this she took a big sip of beer and dropped the bottle from her hand deep into the ocean and said "1.." she closed her eyes with a deep sigh and said "2.." at this hope also closed her eyes ready for jump and then other girl said "3.." 

Suddenly a post guard appeared from thin air and flashed lights on their eyes "what are you two doing there GET DOWN NOW " he shouted and started honking like a mad man. Both of the girls panicked and got down as asked. Police appeared behind their back-ordered them to leave immediately. They give each other a disappointed look and brushed past each other in opposite directions. As they are walking away they hear muffled voices of their past life in their head and it is intolerable for both of them. They both decided to give it a second try. 

Hope walked in front of a moving car and got hit as she rolled over in the middle of the road on other hand josie tried to jump again but instead of falling off the bridge she fell on the bridge hitting her head on the metal railing of the bridge .

Both of them lay unconscious at the same time on the same bridge with blood dripping from their head.


	2. Why are you following me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry in advance if any sentence don't make sense .

11th DECEMBER 

Hope wake up in the city hospital to the sound of the monitor beeping on her left. As her vision clears and senses return she saw her aunt Freya standing beside her. Hope's condition was stable now. She just has a sprained arm and stitches at the back of her head. Freya looked hope with a disappointing smile and tear in her eyes. " what were you doing there? " Freya shouted at her. " I was just wandering around and then out of nowhere a car appeared and ran over me. " hope replied while looking away from her. She doesn't care if her aunt knows about the actual reason or not she just lied on her face. "Hope that's not the way to accept your mistakes and for a matter of fact, I know what you were doing there. I wanted to hear this from you. I know you don't care about anyone but you could have died hope. How would we able to face each other if something happens to you. we took you away from your parents to give you a better life not this." She replied with anger in her voice. " Anyways your uncle Elijah is waiting outside he wants to talk to you as well. I am going to send him to you now. " Freya left her alone to find Elijah .

"Wonderful " hope was cursing herself when her uncle Elijah appeared from behind the door. 

" hope how are you feeling?" 

" I am fine, " hope said annoyed " what do you want to talk about? "

"Hope I know this a really difficult time for you but we all want you alive. this is not a way to face your problems. Ending your life is not an option we know this company means everything to you ." He paused for a moment to look at hope and resumed with a sigh. "hope we will figure this out just don't do anything stupid " 

"There is nothing we can do now just leave me alone." hope shouted at top of her lungs. Elijah nodded and left the room. Hope knew that she is bankrupt and there is no way to save her company. Her life was over.

_____________________________________________

Hope's aunt has left the hospital with Elijah for arrangements of their stay and the rest of her family were on their way to meet her. Hope find this as a perfect opportunity to run away from the hospital. She left her room to find a perfect exit without being caught by the hospital staff. On her spree to search for a perfect exit she bumped into another patient.

" ouch... " both of them screamed at the same time holding their head in their hands. Hope recognized the girl at that exact moment. She was surprised to see her here.

"What are you doing here? " both asked each other at the same time. "Uff.." they both continued their path to find freedom. After a few turns, Hope decided to follow the other girl when she saw her entering the fire exit.

It was really cold outside and she was in hospital clothes. The other girl was walking down the stairs and so does hope.

"Why are you following me? " other girl asked with a smirk. 

"What should I do you are so attractive " hope replied in her bitchy voice while raising her eyebrows. "What happened to you? " hope asked her after seeing her sprained neck.

"I tried to jump off the bridge once again when you and the police left " brunette replied to her .

" and you are here with only a sprained neck? Nothing else happened? " Hope was surprised that she only sprained her neck after jumping from a 20m high bridge. 

She stopped and looked at hope with really look and replied "I fell on the bridge not off the bridge... I was that drunk yesterday. " she replied not believing herself .

" Do really wanted to die? " hope asked . 

Was she doing this because she was drunk? Did she really wanted to die? Whatever.. .why was she so curious to know more about this weird stranger.

"No of course not I was just sightseeing while standing on the edge of the bridge" she replied with a sarcastic tone. "What about you?" 

"I tried in front of a car and.." 

"You failed," brunette said and hope nodded . " so now what? Are you going try again? " hope nodded .

"you too ?" 

Josie nodded and start to walk together. Suddenly hope pinned josie to the wall of the building on their right. She tried to scream at hope's action but hope stopped her by covering her mouth with her other hand .

"Police" hope whispered to the other girl. They were so close to each other that their bodies were pressed against each other with no space between them. Josie stared at Hope's blue eyes unable to stop herself from doing so. As Hope's eyes met Josie's brown one she froze for a moment .soon she released her hand from her mouth. "They would think we are running away from a mental asylum " hope paused for a moment and looked away from brunette " and one more thing I am not interested in you so get that straight. " hope said backing off. 

"Should I be relieved that you are not interested in me or should I be wondering why you are not interested in me... it's not like that I wanted you to be interested in me if you know what I mean.." she replied with a smirk and raised an eyebrow.

"God what am I doing here with her " hope sighed and started to walk away in frustration. 

Josie rolled her eyes and ran in the direction in which hope was walking. "Hey these hospitals dresses are so funny ..." she says as she started walking beside her .

"Whatever " hope replied rudely

"Well I AM JOSIE " she says while raising her hand for a handshake .

"HOPE" she replied refusing to shake their hands .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.  
> Twitter - @dumbhosie


	3. ATTEMPTS

"So.... what's the plan" josie asked playfully." How are we gonna do this ?"

"Listen there is no 'we' here just leave me alone " hope replied making it clear that she doesn't want to continue their interaction.

"You know you are very rude but then also I am asking you... can we do this together?" Josie babbled out the last part .

Hope stopped walking to look at her with a shocked look "Hey this is not a two-player game that we have to do this together"

"I am just saying this because I wanna make sure it happens " she tried to sound as convincing as she can because she knows her codependency is dominating her emotions. All she wanted to do is help the other girl. She was fed up with herself. " please I just need a push to this " 

Hope is not sure about what she is going to say but two is better than one. "Fine it's weird but okay .. so how are we going to do it " 

"We can go to my place?"

" huh.. "

"I am not asking you for coffee or something... nevermind we can go to your house too "

"I don't have a house " Hope said in a defeated tone .

Josie doesn't know how to react but little she knows is that she wanted to help her at any cost. She looked at other girl with a concealing look and hope looked in Josie's brown eyes. They look at each other's eyes and just got lost in them. 

* POLICE SIRENS *

Their eye contact broke and they quickly turned their head in different directions.

_____________________________________________

Currently they are in front of Josie's house figuring a way to go inside because josie doesn't have her keys as usual. 

"Follow me " josie said with a wave of her hand. 

Hope is amused to see how clumsy the other girl is. She followed her as instructed. Josie leads her to a window that is not too high. She steps up on the wooden box that she had already placed for a situation like this. She pushes up the window and steps inside her house. Obviously, josie keeps her window open because she never carries her keys ( or she won't know where her keys are ). Hope follows the same procedure and steps inside the house only difference was that she tripped while entering and landed in Josie's arms. They just can't stop staring at each other. Soon she was back on her foot and the awkward moment ended. She glanced around and She can't explain the view in front of her eyes the house was a mess. Lights were already switched on, music was blasting on speakers and Josie's clothes were all over the place but otherwise the apartment was looking quite cozy and comfy. She sighed and started to make some space for herself by gathering some of the carelessly thrown clothes on the floor. 

"Wow lights on, music on, I am a mess by the way I don't like this song though" josie says as she quickly moves around tidings her house and to change the damn song. "Excuse me, What do you think you are doing?" She says as she ran and snatched her clothes out of Hope's hands. 

"I am making some space for myself " hope answered

"No need to get comfortable you are not here to stay" josie frowned and move away to keep her clothes somewhere else.

"Lets do what we came for" 

"Yeah.. oh I know what we can do" she hopped towards the ropes lying near her craft table and picking it up. "We can hang ourselves " she exclaimed as if it was the best idea. 

"These sprinklers cannot take your weight, " hope says rejecting the idea

"You know what- " she was cut off by hope "Do you have a plastic wrap or something?" 

"Why do you want plastic wrap?"

"Do you have it or not "

Josie sighed and moved to bring her a plastic wrap. She got it in no time and handed it over to hope. 

"Now we are going to suffocate ourselves and its very effective too" 

"Ohkay... "

" ok now you will wrap it around my head then I'll do same with yours and when after a few minutes oxygen will stop reaching our brain and..."

"Mission accomplished!!" Josie giggled and supported the idea.

As planned josie wraps Hope's head first and then hands over the plastic wrap to her waiting for her to do the same. But the problem is that josie mindlessly covered Hope's face with plastic wrap when her eyes were closed. So now hope can't see anything .  
Josie noticed this as she heard muffled noises coming from behind her back. She panicked and quickly ran over to unwrapped Hope's face. 

"O M G... You cheat you knew this is going to happen you can't help me and then you will die and then I will become a murderer and police will catch hold of me for your murder" brunette shouts as she quickly tore the plastic wrap near Hope's nose and mouth first so that she can breathe. 

"Is it my mistake!" Hope exclaimed with heavy breathing as soon as she feels air moving through her lungs again ." My eyes were closed how am I able to see! " .

"You can't speak before.. I would have been ended up in jail .. GOD this is not going work " josie sighed with her head in her hands. 

" Ohhhhh i have an idea!"

Josie ran into her kitchen turned on her gas stove covered all air gaps and smoke detectors so that air could not escape the apartment.

"Okay we have only 2 matchsticks now " 

Josie already wasted one in trying to lit it and now same with the second one. 

"May I " hope took the matchbox from other girl's hand and lit the final matchstick.

"OMG I NEED PAPER FAST "

"PAPER YES PAPER " josie ran around and handed over as many papers as she can. Hope glanced at the paper in her hand. 

"Josie when was the last time you paid your gas bill ?"  
Hope asked as soon as she read the burning paper in her hands.

"What! "

"This is your gas bill and your gas supply has already been cut offed for the past 3 weeks" hope cannot believe the other girl and anger in her eyes was prominent .

"I have never cooked how is this even possible.."

"Listen this is not a joke may be for you but not for me and if you wanna get rid of your loneliness then go pick someone else... just leave me alone" hope shouted on top of her lungs with anger in her eyes. Josie was quiet. She instantly regretted her words .

"I am sorry josie"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and if you have any suggestions then please comment down below. :)


	4. MAKE A WISH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for grammatical mistakes.

"It's ok hope I feel like I know why is this happening to us " josie starts moving back and forth with a look like she cracked the most difficult puzzle. Hope is confused by the other girl's statement. "First We met yesterday at the bridge both with a desire to jump off and when we were about to jump then suddenly from thin air a coast guard showed up and we failed. Then we tried again but separately and guess what we failed again and then we met up at the hospital again isn't it strange hope and now all these failed attempts. It's like we gave so many chances to death and it just ignored us every time. Is there Something that is needed to be done before we die ?" 

"It's bullshit.. it's just, you do not want to die " hope turned to face in Josie's direction. Maybe josie is right maybe something is left and hope know exactly what is left but she can't face it. This is one of the reasons she wants to die in the first place.

"I equally tried hope! " josie can't believe hope still thinks she is not serious about this. "Okay maybe you are right so let's try again this time with your idea".

Hope nodded as she picked up plastic wrap again. This time they both decided to be careful and do it without committing any mistakes. Hope perfectly wrapped Josie's head first this time. As josie was wrapping Hope's head she realized that they ran out of the plastic wrap and it's not enough to fully cover Hope's face. They both panicked and hope quickly helped josie to unwrap her face. Soon josie was able to breathe again. Hope was now all clueless. she felt as if destiny just don't want to let her die yet. She hopelessly walked towards the window and just stood there like a statue. Josie followed hope and stood by her side.

"I think we should give it some time and figure something out." josie suggested because she truly doesn't know what is going on with them. 

"What is the date today?" Hope asked her 

"8..9.. Novem- "

"11 December " hope said blankly cutting off josie

"Yeah.. 11 December " josie repeated 

"We'll do it on 31st December " hope said

" So that means 11.. 12.. 13- "

"Its 20 days " hope cutoff josie again

"Right 20 days to 31st December. But why 31st?" josie sighs 

"Its New Year's eve" 

"Wow so New year's eve at midnight we will jump again from that bridge... deal?" Josie says offering a handshake to seal the deal. Hope again refused to shake her hand.

"But what we will do all this time?" Hope asked

"Things to do before you die" josie says 

"What?"

"Usually people say I will do this I will do that once before they die. People actually do this to experience breathtaking moments it can be anything adventurous, fun, sports anything"

"I can't.." hope rushed out of the apartment as if she was suffocating inside. She can't control her emotions anymore. The whole world was revolving around her. She can't think she can't speak she just keeps on walking until her legs gave up. Hope could hear the voices of her family saying how disappointed they were. She could see pity in their eyes. She couldn't do it anymore. Soon tears in her eyes were visible. Luckily there was a park near Josie's apartment and josie guessed where hope could be. Hope was sitting on a bench alone with her head in her hands. Josie silently sits beside hope just making her presence known to her to tell her she is there for her. Josie raised her hand to rest it on Hope's shoulder. Hope felt warm under Josie's touch. She glanced in her brown eyes and she could see comfort in her eyes unlike pity, disappointment, sadness that she saw in her family's eyes. She was about to lose herself in the comfort of Josie's eyes when the church bell rang and she instantly looked away in direction of the sound. There was a board that showed a countdown to new year's day. "So I guess new year's day" hope said with a chuckle. "Yeah new year's day" josie confirmed. They sat there for about an hour or so in comfortable silence just staring at a distance and then they decided to return as it was already getting dark. 

Hope decided to sleep on the couch that night. The couch was really uncomfortable for her and she keeps on changing sides every few minutes. Josie noticed that Hope is not at all comfortable on the couch. "You can sleep here with me." josie offered hope to sleep on her bed with her hands pointing at space beside her. Hope was amused by other girl's offer because she didn't expect a stranger to think about her or notice her discomfort but now they are not exactly strangers as they are going to spend their last 20 days together. So she accepted her offer and joined josie in her bed. The bed was much more comfortable than the couch obviously but hope was not able to sleep anymore maybe because of a certain brunette who was sleeping beside her. She noticed how peaceful josie is when she is asleep. She admired her most of the night and slowly drifted to sleep 

In the morning hope could feel a warmth on her she loved the warmth and moved her head towards it. Soon she realized what is doing and from where that warmth is coming from. She quickly moved away from josie who was almost on top of her making sure she did not wake her up in the process but she failed as other girl was already up by then. Hope make it out of bed as fast as possible and decided to forget that awkward moment and do some productive stuff. the first thing she did was to make a coffee so that she can start her day without any headache. She needed some clothes as she cannot wander around in hospital clothes. She was about to ask josie to borrow her clothes when josie threw some clothes on her face as if she already knew what hope was going to ask. "You should go and change into these clothes you cannot move around in hospital clothes all day," Josie said with a smile. Hope thanked her and quickly got changed into Josie's sweatshirt and jeans they were quite large for her but she managed. They decided to meet at Josie's workplace after an hour. So hope decided to go to her apartment which was not hers anymore. She wanted to collect some of her stuff from there. When she arrived at her sealed door she can see a bank noticed pasted on it saying ' BANK'S PROPERTY '. She ignored the noticed and decided to enter through her window. She packed some of her clothes, shoes, accessories, and all her important stuff. She grabbed her emergency money and left to meet josie as previously planned. When she arrived at the coffee shop she saw Josie's boss yelling at her. The next thing she knew was that josie was fired. They both decided to walk to a nearby cafe for lunch. During their short walk josie couldn't stop bickering about her boss and how she got fired for a stupid reason on other hand hope was silently listening to her. Hope was still not very open to josie they managed to have some conversations earlier that day but it was mostly josie who was initiating it. she wanted hope to open up to her or at least openly smile for once. But there was some progress in their relationship and Hope's coldness was slowly disappearing. 

So they are currently at the central park just walking around while talking about stuff. "Why me first?" Hope asked josie.

"Knowing you I think you must have a very complicated wish or no wish at all" josie said matter of factly with a chuckle 

"That's not true! I have a wish" hope says politely with the motive to prove the taller girl wrong about her assumption. 

"Really! Then what is it tell me? " josie says giggling as she knows hope doesn't have any.

"Wait let me think about it," hope said and started to walk faster as she thinks about Josie's question and josie followed her with a wide smile on her face.

It's been hours since josie asked hope about her to-do list and hope is still thinking about her wishes. It's almost midnight and they are currently sitting on Josie's bed watching a movie that is about to end too.

"Come on man! Have you done everything you wanted ? There must be something you want to do or you have left it to do it in the future. " josie says frustrated as the movie ended and hope is still thinking about her wish.

"Actually there is one thing" hope says with a shy smile.

"FINALLY! What is it?" Josie said excitedly as she was waiting for this moment the whole day.

"I need a drink" hope said

"What! this is your wish?" Josie is confused 

"No you dumbo I need a drink so that I can say the wish" hope says with a giggle .

"Okay here you go" josie runs and brings a crate of beer and place it between them. "I think its gonna be an interesting one," josie says as hope gulps her third one.  
After almost 6 to 7 beers hope is ready to say her wish. 

"I need one totally epic love in my life . " hope finally said it and quickly turns towards josie to see her reaction but to her surprise josie was snoring. 

"JOSIE! seriously! you were sleeping " hope shouted as she could not believe her eyes. 

Josie's eyes jolts open and she sits straight facing hope."No i wasn't..how can i sleep?.. i heard everything that you not said.." she giggles at last while sipping her own drink.

"I am a virgin" hope said in a flash.

Josie spitter out her drink at the shocking revelation. She turned towards hope and moved closer to her. "What did you just say?" Josie asked her shocked.

"It's just i never did it.. first my focus was on my studies then my business and i never got the time to do it... it's not like i didn't have any chances and had many boyfriends in past " Hope says justifying herself and a bit embarrassed .

"You know you taking like a 15 year old" josie says as she burst out laughing. 

"Hey! I was waiting for the right boy or girl for that matter " hope confesses to josie. 

"Well well then you should assume that your first and last wish is fulfilled my highness because tomorrow is your night and we are going to find you the one " josie winks and falls back to go to sleep. Hope is regretting her decision now she shouldn't have told her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks of reading!


	5. TIME TO FULFILL YOUR WISH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been so long since I updated this fic but honestly I lost motivation, Thank you to the person who commented on the previous chapter and reminded me of this fic. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter. Pls ignore the grammatical errors.

Hope. Yoda. Yoda. Hope 

"Are you serious?" Hope asked with a giggle

"Yeah... Isn't she gorgeous" Josie scoffed

"Gorgeous?" Hope cannot believe her eyes surely Josie has lost it.

"Shhh... She will feel bad, she is very sensitive" Josie said pointing towards her red 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible car. 

"She will feel bad?" 

"Yes," Josie rolled her eyes "hey baby, Did you missed me because I missed you too!" She is talking to her car.

Hope rolled her eyes and followed her into the car. Her car was a total mess with clothes, magazines, scarves, chips, and a toothbrush! Scattered around.

"You missed me my blushy-wushy googly poogly" When Josie saw that Hope was holding her Toothbrush she quickly snatched it from her hands and toss it on the back seat. She turned the keys to start the engine but it didn't start so She tried again and again in the meantime Hope was trying to make herself comfortable in an uncomfortable car. 

"Does she work? Or are we just here to pay her a visit?" Hope asked raising her eyebrows.

"I know I know she can be a pain in the ass but we will tolerate her tonight ok baby" Josie says cooing to her baby completely ignoring Hope's existence. 

Josie tried again and this time they can hear the sound of the engine starting." The party starts now baby!" She smirked at Hope as she turns up the volume and accelerates the car.

It doesn't take long until they reach their no actually Josie's destination that is a recently opened Night club. She had heard about it but never got a chance to chill at a bar because she was always busy managing her company. "What are we doing here, Josie?" Hope asks as they enter the club. The club was crowded with drunk people and loud music was playing that could be heard from blocks away. 

"We've got to fulfill your last wish, remember?" Josie says excited. Hope just rolled her eyes and followed her. 

On her way to the bar counter, josie bumped into a blonde, when she saw who she bumped into she started screaming like a mad women

"Lizzie!!" She throws herself on Lizzie as they scream each others name

"How are you Liz?" Josie asked 

"Oh. My. God. I am awesome Jo, how have you been?" 

"When did you arrive? You didn't even call Liz" 

"I know, I was slightly busy"

Hope can't believe why are people so excited to see someone. She was confused and amused at the same time.

"Why do guys meet like you have just been let out of a mental asylum?" Hope asked what she was thinking with a smirk never leaving her face.

"Who is she Jo?" Lizzie asked with a raised eyebrow

"That..-" Hope beat her to it

"Hi, Hope" she said while offering a handshake to Lizzie, and Lizzie takes it.

"Hope. Oh, the virgin.." 

Hope's head immediately turns to look at Josie who instantly looks away when she heard what Lizzie just said. 

"Does everyone in this club knows this?" Hope whisper yelled at josie.

"Not really..." Josie said with a shrug of her shoulders and a goofy smile plastered on her face. If Hope found it adorable she didn't say anything. They would keep staring at each other if a voice didn't interrupt their moment. 

"Jo meet Landon and Lan meet Josie my best friend" Lizzie introduced her new boyfriend, he had curly black hair and hazel eyes, he was wearing a black suit? seriously is he here for a party or a business meeting?

"Hi" Hope and Josie said at the same time. 

"Hi really nice to meet you" Josie give landon a quick and short hug.

"Hey Nice to meet you too I-" landon starts

Landon's phone started ringing so he excused himself to take the call. As he left Josie and Lizzie started talking about Landon's adorable smile and curly hair. Hope can't find anything adorable in that guy so she just rolled her eyes and looked in Landon's direction.

"You know he is married right?" Hope asked out of nowhere startling both friends. 

"What?" They both said at the same time 

"No" Lizzie said with a gasp and then both of them looks towards landon standing in a corner looking like a kicked puppy.

"I knew it! He is talking to his wife right now" They both looked at hope confusion and hope knew what would be the next question. "I can lip read. You'll learn too if you work in the stock market long enough." They both believe her because she was confident and Landon was literally sweating while talking to another person on call. "He is telling his wife that he out entertaining some Chinese clients."

"But he was going to have dinner with me at bay grill tonight" Lizzie stated and annoyance could clearly be heard in her tone.

"Oh there ain't bay grill tonight, my darling. he is going back home" Hope said with a smirk proud of herself.

Landon returns to them and looks apologetic and then they already knew what he was going to say. 

"Babe, I gotta go there is some problem with the shipment, alright bye take care." he looked at hope and Josie "bye guys".

"Bye pleasure meeting you" Josie said still shocked because everything hope said was true. It was impressive, to be honest.

"C'mon stay back" hope insisted because she wanted to have some fun 

"Sorry I've to go-"

"What about the party?"

"Work.. sorry bye" Landon literally ran out of the pub.

"Screw it" Lizzie said not hurt at all "he was quite boring anyway and there are so many hot guys here." She said scanning the with predatory eyes. "I see you guys later. But listen... you guys have fun" she winked at Josie and shifted her gaze back to hope" and you... you're not too bad." 

"Bye Jo"

"Bye" 

Lizzie left them alone and started dancing with the first guy she found. He had curly hair, short like Hope but he was a cute guy. 

"Come on... let's hit the bar!" Josie dragged her to the bar counter. They bumped into every drunk person on their way. 

"Excuse me" josie called the bartender "can I two large jacks, please?" The bartender nodded .

Josie turned to face hope because now it was time to find her someone to hook up. "So this my friend is your playground. New York is officially the land of single people" she giggled and look at hope eyeing her from top to bottom. "But first, you'll have to loosen up a bit. Just..." she looked at her drink "I know what, have a drink" and then practically forced it inside hope.

"Finish, finish, down, down, finish." She laughs as hope makes a weird face after finishing her drink. Hope find it adorable but stays quiet.

"Josie"

"Now were are talking" she giggled again "okay now keep your hand on the bar, Just one hand" hope does as she was instructed. "Now lean at bit" does that. "Yeah good, now look around scan the place" and hope looks around like she was finding someone. "Please don't stare like a despo." Hope shake herself up and put her mikaelson smirk on her face. "Smooth, just scan the place." she scanned the area as instructed "Nice now pout" Josie bring her hand to mouth to help her make perfect pout "okay cute, now you ready for the kill. Now.. imagine that a very sexy, hot girl is standing next to you" josie says fixing her hair "just imagine me" hope moved all her attention to Josie. "Now just hit on me hope" hope nodded she was really wanted to show the other girl that she can flirt and was not a total jerk.

"Can I get you a drink?" Hope tried to impress Josie 

"Why? Are you a waiter? no thanks" Josie said with an 'i am not interested' tone and hope looked annoyed at the rude comment. She thought it would be easy to flirt with Josie. she tried again.

"Can I buy you a drink darling?" Hope asked with a smile. she was confident this would work but she was wrong. 

"much better" she said quickly getting out of her character. "why should I let you buy me a drink? " she asked in a sexy low voice getting back in her character.

"because I have been noticing you for so long..." hope replies but she was cut off by a low growl from josie. "please, that's the tackiest pickup line ever 'I have been noticing you for so long' I can buy my own drink" she mimics hope. "so buy me a drink" hope says confused what josie wants from her. "cheapo" josie says and hope is more annoyed.

why is it so hard to flirt with this girl?

Hope got an idea and she hops to the other side of a bar "can I make you a drink?" Hope asks with her famous mikaelson smirk never leaving her face. 

"nicee, now that I like" josie says surprised because she didn't expect this from hope. hope then leans forward on the table between them bringing her hand towards josie in an attempt of asking for her hand. Josie gladly places her hand on Hope's and hope kisses the back of her hand "hi I am Hope". 

"Josie" 

"unusual name" hope says smirking 

"like me" josie replies in her low voice moving more closer to Hope

"Yeah I like you" hope says and Josie cheeks turn red but she is happy it's dark here so can't see it. hope was really good at this. Josie just laughs it away "nice keep going ". 

"Just like I like your forever pouting face, that cute little nose" hope move more closer that they can feel each other's breath on their faces. "and I like those most beautiful brown eyes," she says without breaking their eye contact. They both didn't even know when started leaning in and now their lips were barely touching. as they were about to kiss Josie pulled back. "You're good " Josie says heavily breathing "okay... I am starting to get to know you a little too well and... I am not liking it" Josie says rambling and Hope smiles.

"Why?" she asks 

"You were better off, as a stranger" josie winks at hope and leaves her alone at the bar counter. Hope scoffs and shakes her head, she can't stop herself from smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter. Next chapter will tell us about josie's past life and it may have some flashbacks 🤔. I will try update soon ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Twitter- dumbhosie  
> This is my first story ever and English is not my best language.


End file.
